nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Turner
Turner is the second main character in the game Enemy 585. Turner appears as a trap in Office Trap, but appears without a block in his head and different blocks. Game information Enemy 585 In Enemy 585, Turner assists Enemy 585 through the six worlds in the game. Turner changes throughout the game, with different blocks on himself, hazards and also springs. Turner is unable to move when Enemy 585 is on him, but if tried really hard to move in a direction for a short time while Enemy 585 is on top of him, Turner will move in that direction shortly. Office Trap ]] Turner appears as a trap in Office Trap. When his trap button is pressed, a square with one side missing will pop up, with Turner's face in the middle. This block will slowly turn, but is unable to harm the player. The only way Turner trap can harm the player is if they are in the position Turner trap moves to, and the player is crushed. This trap prevents them from jumping up or walking in a direction, for a short time. The missing piece allows them to jump or walk in the area the piece is in. Turner traps first appear on level 23. Bump Battle Royale Turner appears in Bump Battle Royale as an interactive object on the Enemy 585 arena. Turner's head will randomly pop up on one of the blocks in the middle of the course, and if player manages to drive over Turner's head when it is blue, Turner will become angry and cause the player to stop and a horizontal meter to appear, this meter having a vertical bar that moves across the meter. Pressing the acceleration button causes the bar to stop, the meter to disappear, and the player being able to move again. If the player stops the bar on the middle of the meter, a giant shockwave will be released that can push nearby opponents far away. Gallery Turner Papercraft.PNG|Turner as a papercraft Papercraft ad.png|Turner in an advertisement for papercrafts Turnersteam.png|Turner hidden on a tank on the Steampunk skin. Turnerkart.png|Turner as a car in the Nitrome 2.0 skin turner 1-1.PNG|Turner in 1-1 of Enemy 585 turner 1-2a.PNG|A variation of Turner in 1-2 of Enemy 585 turner 1-2b.PNG|Another variation of Turner in 1-2 of Enemy 585 turner 1-3.PNG|Turner in 1-3 of Enemy 585 turner 1-4.PNG|Turner in 1-4 of Enemy 585 turner 2-1.PNG|Turner in 2-1 of Enemy 585 turner 2-2.PNG|Turner in 2-2 of Enemy 585 turner 2-3.PNG|Turner in 2-3 of Enemy 585 turner 2-4.PNG|Turner in 2-4 of Enemy 585 turner 3-1.PNG|Turner in 3-1 of Enemy 585 turner 3-2.PNG|Turner in 3-2 of Enemy 585 turner 3-3.PNG|Turner in 3-3 of Enemy 585 turner 3-4.PNG|Turner in 3-4 of Enemy 585 turner4-1.PNG|Turner in 4-1 of Enemy 585 turner 4-2.PNG|Turner in 4-2 of Enemy 585 turner 4-3.PNG|Turner in 4-3 of Enemy 585 turner 5-1.PNG|Turner in 5-1 of Enemy 585 turner 5-2a.PNG|A variation of Turner in 5-2 of Enemy 585 turner 5-2b.PNG|Another variation of Turner in 5-2 of Enemy 585 turner 5-3.PNG|Turner in 5-3 of Enemy 585 turner 5-4.PNG|Turner in 5-4 of Enemy 585. He has the same design as in 6-4 of Enemy 585. turner 6-1.PNG|Turner in 6-1 of Enemy 585 turner 6-2.PNG|Turner in 6-2 of Enemy 585 turner 6-3.PNG|Turner in 6-3 of Enemy 585 turner startup.PNG|Turner in the startup for Enemy 585 Bumpbattleturner.png|Turner in Bump Battle Royale BBR red turner.PNG|A red-faced Turner in Bump Battle Royale Trivia * It is not known how Turner came into the King Frog's castle, or what it did after helping Enemy 585, since nothing is said about him through the entire game. * Turner is likely a reference to Tetronimos from Tetris. ** Turner could also be a reference or incorporate elements from the platform from the Mario series. * His cameo appearances are riding around on wheels in the Nitrome 2.0 skin (along with all of the other characters), and as a free printable papercraft model in Nitrome's shop (along with Enemy 585 and a squish block). * His design in papercraft isn't seen in any level. Category:Enemy 585 Category:Characters Category:Traps Category:Hazards Category:Main characters Category:Trap series Category:Obstacles Category:Bump Battle Royale